User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 11
Chapter 11 The Lost Path Do you have any idea what it's like, to be around some dumbass that drives you crazy? I certainly do! Sometimes, I would try to run away from him, but he would always find me. Even if he couldn't follow me directly, the dumbass would telepathically communicate with me, piss me off, then follow where my response was slightly clearer from. I almost bit him, when he caught me the last time. Is it too much to ask for? All I want, is some time to myself, to get myself around the fact that I'm now the sparkly version of the undead. When he left to go hunt for an animal to drink their blood, I saw my window of opportunity. As soon as he was at the bottom of the mountain, I ran. I didn't look back, until was close to the outskirts of Forks. That's when fear hit me, I couldn't take another step closer, because if I got too close to a human, I wouldn't be able to control myself. '''Take a deep breath, and think of their scent as ordinary perfume,' ''Nayte said, telepathically. '''Leave me the frick alone, Asshole!' ''I thought, in a snappy way. I knew I couldn't run through the town, because it was daylight, and someone would probably notice me just flash past them. Staying here wasn't a option, because Nayte would find and follow me again. All I want to do, is just come to terms with everything on my own, and find my own way into the vampire world. My whole life, all I wanted was freedom to be me, and now I'm followed by someone that's only known me two weeks. The only thing I could do, was just face my fears and walk right into Forks. I didn't look at anything, every time a human walked past me, I held my breath. The amount of people walking near me seemed to thin out, like they was avoiding me. It frickin' freaked me out, the way they seemed to stare at me. I felt like I was on some kind of weird TV show, where some guy wore a clown suit, and strolled through the high street of some city, and they filmed people's reactions. My biggest surprise - and heart attack, if I still had a beating heart, was when I saw a head line in a newspaper. There heading read: Cody Pepper: Murderer or Murdered? I pulled the newspaper off the stand, and read the article at least twice. The article talked about my family, and how I had disappeared, even though there was a small puddle of my blood at the top of the stairs. Even at one point, insinuating that I may have committed the murder. It made me so angry, that the frickin' dumbasses would say that. I wanted to smash the sand into dust. Instead, I ran to my family's home, without caring who saw me. The house didn't look any different, it looked exactly the same as it did a week ago. Even our jeep was still outside. A part of me expected to see Dad sat in front of the tv on his recliner, through the window. Or even see Tori throwing a football around in the yard. Maybe even Mum climbing into the jeep to go to work. '''Don't take any notice of that stupid newspaper,' ''Nayte said, Telepathically. '''Just leave me alone...' ''I thought. I walked up the yard, and stood on the porch. Just a week ago, I enjoyed standing on the porch, watching the world go by. Nothing was different inside the house, all that was missing, was my family. All the blood on the landing, and in Tori's room was gone. It was if that night had never happened. I walked into my parent's room, and sat on their bed. The irony of the moment hit me, I'd wished I was adopted or wanting to run away, now that my parents was gone, I missed them so much. I noticed that one of the draws on Dad's bedside cabinet was slightly open. I opened the draw all the away, inside was a tin box. I removed it, and opened it. Inside was one letter, Dad must have written it. Dear Cody and Tori, It may seem like I don't care about you, truth is, I'm afraid of loving you. I loved your mother, and see what happened to our marriage. I hope that you both achieve all your dreams, and be far more successful than I ever could be. For Tori, in this box is a bank account book, hopefully enough money for you to go to college. Be a great footballer, my boy. I'm proud of you. For Cody, my princess. I know getting married and having children wasn't exactly something you wanted, but that is my dream for you. I hoped that I could one day walk you down the isle, and you have your soul mate waiting for you. If you ever do get married, I hope the bank account for you covers the expenses. I will always care about you, Dad. Dad wanted me to get married, and give him some grandchildren. I couldn't believe it, he'd never told me any of this, and now I found out through a letter that he'd left for me and Tori to find. He had thought of everything, even clearly got mum to put a couple of wedding dress pictures in the box. I put the letter back in the box, then closed the lid. A tear fell from my eye, as I clutched the box closer to my chest. I don't know how long I was sat there, I just didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay in that house, acting like everything was normal. It was already dark, when I felt ready to face the outside world. At the bottom of the drive way, was a police car, the chief of police's car, by the looks of it. I knew what it would be about, it would be because of the article on that newspaper, they thought I was a murderer. Category:Blog posts